


Costumes

by iantowuv



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: Franklin and Karen are friends going to a frat party. Franklin really wants to meet a guy. When he meets a hot cosplayer it might be something.





	Costumes

“Okay, I don’t get it. What are you going as for Halloween?” Karen asked looking up and down Franklin.  
“What? I’m Foggy from the Daredevil series.” Franklin said dressed in a suit with a messenger bag.  
“You, just look like a dude in a suit with a bag. At least use some imagination.”  
“Well, what are you suppose to me. A waitress?” Franklin said looking at Karen’s minimal costume.  
“I’m Jessica from True Blood, see vampire fangs and Merlot’s shirt.” Karen said moving her hair out of the way to show the nametag.  
“What’s True Blood? What is that even on?”  
“Oh my god, it’s an amazing series. I’ll tell you about it later. But come on let’s go to the party.” 

Franklin and Karen walked across the campus from the coed dorm they shared. They met at the beginning of freshmen year; something about being natural gender attracted them together. They weren’t attracted to each other in a sexuality way, Franklin was more interested in men. Karen was totally cool with it, and it was great having such a good supportive friend. But having a boyfriend would be awesome. 

They arrived at the party at the Alpha Omega house and it seemed the party was in full swing. Karen saw some of the friends who were members of the fraternity and wandered over to talk to them. Franklin was left alone to wander, there didn’t seem to be a place that wasn’t crowded. He really wasn’t into crowds, but was too far up to go outside. He found a staircase that seemed to lead to an upper level, and pushed the door to end up on dark roof.

Standing in the dark with his back turned to him was a man in a suit. He was about to turn around and leave.  
“Hey, you can stay it’s cool.” The man on the roof said. Franklin turned back, the man facing him. He was wearing glasses, and holding a cane. His jacket was open, revealing beneath a open shirt, and underneath red black leather armor.  
“Oh my god, are you Daredevil?!” Franklin exclaimed.   
“Yeah, Netflix version. I guess you’re Foggy then? I can’t really see you.”

Franklin walked closer to the guy dressed as Daredevil. He wondered if the man had amazing eyes like the actor. He traveled down and licked his own lips at the sight of the other mans luscious red lips.

“I’m Franklin nice to meet you-“ he said extending out his hand.  
“Phillip, Phillip Crowborough.” Taking Franklin’s hand.  
“So, you went all out for Halloween. Big fan or last minute costume.”  
“Actually sort of both. I’m a bit of a nerd. Had this old cosplay.”  
“Fit’s you pretty well, nice and tight.” Phillip raised and eye brow.

“Oh dude I’m sorry. I’m gay. I hope that wasn’t-“  
“No, no I’m bi. You’re pretty cute yourself.” Phillip said putting a hand on Franklin’s cheek.   
“Wha-“ Franklin couldn’t believe it. This stud, dressed like his hero crush was hitting on him. Plain ordinary Franklin.  
“What? You never think about how hot you are? I mean you’re pretty damn cute from what I can see.”  
“Wait, you can see? I thought you were like really blind.”  
“Oh dude, no I’m just into really a accurate cosplay.” Phillip said taking off the sun glasses. He did have big gold brown eyes. Franklin swallowed air, and smiled brushing his hair away.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding. Umm did you wanna go get a drink.” Franklin finally able to make words.  
“Hey, it’s a Friday night. How about we go back to my room? Netflix and chill?”  
“Oh my god. Does that line work for you?” Franklin asked letting out a laugh.  
“Okay, okay a little lame for you. How about watch Daredevil season 3, and chill?”  
“Yes, that works for me. Lead the way.” Phillip grabbed Franklins hand. Pulling him to his room.


End file.
